Avery Swan
Avery Rae Swan was born in New Orleans to Monica (Sommers) and Paul Swan on October 28th, 1996, weighing in at 5 pounds 6 ounces. She is the niece of Charlie Swan and cousin of Isabella "Bella" Swan and Renesmee Cullen. Grand-daughter of Geoffrey Swan and Helen Swan and Martin Sommers and Betty Sommers . She is a 19 registered nurse working at the local hospital in Forks, Washington. Biography Avery Rae Swan was born October 28th, 1996, to Monica and Paul Swan, a lively couple living in Forks, Washington. Her parents wanting only the best for her moved to New Orleans once she turned five years old enrolling her in a private school and gymnastics. Her father being plastic surgeon and her mother a interior designer was able to give Avery everything she wanted growing up. During her childhood she would go once a week, every year in the Summer to visit Charlie Swan and Isabella Swan until she turned 15 and no longer wanted to make the long trip to the small gloomy town. High School was a breeze for Avery, she was on the honor roll every year, a cheerleader and a member of the volleyball team. Her high marks easily got her accepted in to the nursing course at the college she applied for. Following her college years she landed a part time job at the hospital in New Orleans, it was fine for the first couple of years, allowing her to save up the money to move to a different place without having to depend on her parents for everything. Applying to a few areas she knew family resided in, she landed a full time job in Forks Washington, her uncle being the Chief of Police helped get the position. Packing the necessary things she would need Avery found herself traveling to the small forest surrounded town. Charlie Swan offered her a place to stay, assuring he had turned an old small guest room into a bedroom for her. She now resides in Forks, Washington working at the local hospital as a registered nurse while living under Charlie's roof. Physical appearance " I grew into my looks becoming a beautiful girl, I found myself receiving a lot of attention." ― Avery on her looks. Avery is described as having the perfect olive skin tone with long, straight, dark brown hair which she often wears down. Her dark brown eyes are often referred to as doe eyes meaning innocent, wide-eyes that gives her a pure, angelic appearance. She is approximately 5'6" weighing 120 pounds. She is often found wearing thin cotton long sleeve shirts, old jeans, boots and leather jackets. Personality traits Avery is described as being clumsy, loyal, innocent, mature, protective, romantic and selfless. Like Bella, Avery is a huge klutz, often tripping over her own two feet or breaking anything that comes in contact with her yet when she is working it seems to disappear. She is also described as being the most loyal and protective person, willing to do anything to help someone else out if needed. Avery is always the girl who is there for her friends, waking up at 3 a.m just to go pick them up at a party to make sure they get home safe. She is willing to do anything for anyone as long as she knows they are benefiting from it in a positive way. Getting her the name Mother Swan from her friends and becoming the caretaker out of the group. Relationships Avery is the only child of Monica and Paul Swan and the grand-daughter of Geoffrey Swan and Helen Swan and Martin Sommers and Betty Sommers. As well as the niece of Charlie Swan and cousin of Isabella "Bella" Swan and Renesmee Cullen. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Twilight Characters Category:Swan Family